Draco's Plan
by Beware of the Nargles
Summary: Draco must act on Voldemort's orders and retrieve harry potter's invisibility cloak...polyjuice potion, anger, and unexpected romance...with a twist!
1. The Impossible Task

Draco Malfoy was stretched out on a sofa in the Slytherin common room. He was thinking hard.  
Just then, Pansy Parkinson stepped into the common room, Crabbe and Goyle slouching behind her.  
"What are you doing, Draco?" Simpered Pansy, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.  
"I'm thinking," He replied shortly. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

Pansy looked hurt and opened her mouth to retort, but decided against it at the last minute. Instead she bent over to stroke Malfoy's hair, and whispered, "It's a plan you're working on, isn't it? Another of...His jobs you have to do? The Dark Lord?"  
When Draco didn't answer, she continued, "Why don't I help you?"

Draco stood up angrily. The greenish light coming from the lake made his face hard to read. "Your help? What help are you? I don't need your help, you annoying old COW!"  
And with one contemptuous look, his shouldered his bag and strode off into the corridor.  
"Draco, wait, please!" Pansy cried desperately…

He kept on walking in any direction, emptying his head. He was calming down now. Draco sighed. What am I going to do? He thought miserably. I haven't got a plan, how the hell do I do what the Dark Lord wants?

-------------------------------- 

(A few weeks ago...)  
It was dark outside the large windows of Malfoy Manor. A fountain was playing in the moonlit garden. Through one particular window, you could see a man was sitting at a long oak table. If you could even call him a man, with his white skin, red snakelike eyes, and slits for nostrils. A cold smile curved his lips.

"Get the young Malfoy boy. Lucius's son," he called in his high pitched voice to a man cowering by the door. He scurried out of sight.  
A moment later, the door creaked open and in came a young man, Draco Malfoy, with his sleek blond hair and pointed chin. His face was deathly pale. He was obviously terrified.  
"Come here," the Dark Lord commanded.

"I have a job for you. Last year you failed to kill Albus Dumbledore. I was very disappointed. You ruined all my plans. Your family is in disgrace. But I am giving you another chance, Draco. The chance to succeed.

"If you do, your family will be rewarded. It is the highest honour. You would be ranked amongst my most faithful and valuable followers. If you do not do my bidding, you will be fed to Nagini. I, of course will regret it, but she must eat sometimes." His voice, though, was calm and cruel.

"This is your task. You will become close to Potter. Find out everything about him, every detail. Let him confide his deepest secrets in you, and not suspect a thing. I must know more.

Also, you will bring Harry Potter's invisibility cloak to me. It will render him defenceless.  
Remember, do not fail. Go, now."   
Draco nodded stiffly, then, terrified, ran out of the room and collapsed on his bed.  
--------------------------------

It was a seemingly impossible task. Draco looked around to find himself in a bathroom. A girls' bathroom.  
"Ooooooh, hello," giggled a voice...


	2. A little help from a ghost

"What? Who are you?" Draco started, surprised. He only realised now where he was. Somewhere he had found himself before. Where a certain someone always used to annoy him and was obviously about to again.  
"You know me," said the voice. Draco looked up reluctantly to see none other than Moaning Myrtle floating above a sink.  
"Ooooooooh, Draco, you came back to visit me!"  
"I didn't come to visit you," Malfoy said stiffly. "I need to think of a plan."  
"Again? I can help you...what do you need to do? Come on, you can tell Myrtle,"  
Fed up, Draco sighed and told Myrtle what the Dark Lord wanted him to do.  
"And Potter's never going tell or give me anything. He hates me as much as I despise him!"  
"Well, who WOULD he tell...?" Myrtle had a crafty look on her face.   
"The Weasel or Mudblood Granger, I suppose. Their his stupid friends. They see a heroic famous guy. He's a…" He paused, hoping to think of a strong enough word. "But I'm not them, I can't just become them, can I?"

There was a pause. Then Myrtle cried, "Of course you can, Harry did it in his second year!"

"What the hell-?" Draco spluttered, very confused. "But how? Potter became his friends?"

"No, no, silly!" Myrtle giggled. "He turned into one of those big guys who follow you around all the time. I've got to say, he's much more handsome as himself…"

His mouth fell open. How? Harry Potter had become Crabbe and Goyle? That was surely impossible. What on earth did the ghost mean?

"His ugly girl friend made a DISGUSTING potion…"  
Draco gasped. "Polyjuice Potion! That's it! Hmmm….That's exactly what I'll do. But there's no way I'm being Granger, I'll have to be Weasley." And with that, out he rushed.  
"He could have thanked me," Myrtle said sulkily.


	3. How to Get Red Hair

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story in ages, I kind of got stuck and busied myself with my other fics. I now have this next chapter, ideas for more, and have edited a few tiny thing in the first 2 chapters!**

"Draco? Draco? If you don't let me in, I'll open this door right now!" Pansy knocked desperately on a broom cupboard door.

"Shut up, Pansy. I'm busy!"

Inside the broom cupboard, Draco was making a few last-minute details clear with himself.

He looked down at the roll of parchment that was covered in scribbles of information and ideas.

_**Finish making polyjuice potion – bloomslang skin, bicorn horn? YES**_

_**Let Snape know that going back to Malfoy manor to help parents/DL YES**_

_**Find a way of getting a bit of Weasley (preferably hair) –**_

_**Create diversion like? – duelling P + G + W and snatching hair--------no**_

_**Diversion! Lure Weasley into grounds**__** while P + G are distracted by Crabbe and Goyle! Hide Weasley and retreat to MM's bathroom. Transform. **_

_** Letter from**__** the oaf Hagrid…**_

Draco had easily made the polyjuice potion with ingredients from the student stores and had stolen the other ingredients with a little help from his thick cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

Today was the day to get to Weasley. In a few minutes, a school barn owl would fly off to Weasley with a letter from Hagrid asking for immediate help. Weasley would swallow the bait and if Granger and Potter went along, Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy would be waiting.

"Draco, get out here NOW!" screamed Pansy, banging on the door. She was about to whip out her wand and force the door open with magic, when Draco sighed and thrust it open.

Pansy had a second to gaze at the determined expression on Draco's face, before he pulled out his wand, muttered, "Bye Pansy. It's for your own good," and silently stunned her, and laid her in the broom cupboard.

Now down to the grounds before the Weasel had time to realise it was a trick.

The grounds were almost empty on the crisp autumn morning. The leaves of the dense forest were golden brown and covered the grass like a layer of snow. Malfoy waited impatiently. Weasley would be here any minute.

A scuffling of shoes, a scream and a grunt told Malfoy his cronies had dealt with Harry and Hermione. Now for the Weasel. He was there, trying to wrestle Goyle, who had knocked Harry and Hermione out. Goyle was about to curse Ron when Malfoy stepped in and said, "Stop it, Goyle."

Ron looked up, shocked. Malfoy's face was impassive as he pulled a piece of red hair from Ron's head. I'll deal with Weasley right now, Draco thought. I'll just have to chain him up inside the forest like I said before. He should be alright then. With a loud bang, he stunned Ron Weasley, grabbed his long legs and attached him to a tree in a deep part of the forest with a spellproof metal chain. "Crabbe and Goyle, remember to come and feed him every day," Malfoy said. "We can't let him die."

With a last glance at the red-haired young man and a whisper of "Alright then…" he strode back up to the castle.


	4. Was a ferret, now a weasel

**Ok, here goes…**

The Entrance Hall was empty, so there was no one to see Draco hurry up the grand staircase and along the corridor back to the desolate Girls' bathroom he knew quite well. Or so he thought. There was one student slouching behind a statue of a wizard who saw exactly where Malfoy went. This student was rather tall and skinny. He brushed a mop of dark hair from in front of his eyes. He didn't like Malfoy or his gang particularly, but was also in Slytherin. Extremely quietly he observed the ginger hairs clamped in Draco's hand as he pushed open the bathroom door.

"Get lost, Myrtle!" He yelled before stirring the clumpy, mud-coloured mixture that he was about to drink. But first he ladled a dollop of potion into a cracked glass and added Ronald Weasley's hair to it. It frothed and bubbled for a moment, then turned a bright shade of scarlet. It wasn't that disgusting a colour, Malfoy thought, surprised. He squeamishly picked up the cup and forced himself to take a gulp. "Urghh!" He choked. Apparently the colour made no difference to the unpleasant taste.

Now the pain came. His head was throbbing, changing shape. His hair grew longer and turned red. He was shooting upwards, much taller than he used to be. It was pure agony. His Slytherin robes didn't fit anymore, and neither did his black trainers. His feet and hands ached so badly.

Then suddenly the pain stopped. Draco reached out and clung to the broken sink as he dared a look in the filthy mirror. A comical image came to his mind; he had turned into a weasel! He could just imagine a weasel scurrying around the bathroom tiles. He was then reminded of a certain Professor who had turned him into something very similar. That had been so embarrassing, but now he saw the funny side of the situation. _Ha_, he thought, _I was a ferret, now I'm a weasel_.

And so he looked in the mirror. Ron Weasley stared back at him.

Out of the bathroom he strode again, this time heading up to the Fat Lady's portrait. Malfoy cursed. _How am I going to get in? I forgot to find out the password. Damn_!

The other boy followed Ron silently in the shadows, his face torn between curiosity and…something else, that isn't easy to describe. What was it? Humour? Cunning? Dread? It was impossible to tell. He was listening to Ron mutter under his breath, What am I going to do?


	5. Getting into character?

Draco Malfoy was stretched out on a sofa in the Slytherin common room

**So sorry I haven't updated in ages…I haven't been updating any of my fics.**

**(Btw, feel free to read any of my other fics – I've got a couple short oneshots, and some other longer stories that don't have many reviews!)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy and review!!**

The portrait of the Fat lady loomed ahead. Draco sauntered closer and closer, still unsure of how to get in. Force would definitely not work, although it would have been Draco's preference. Guessing a password would be nearly impossible.

As he frantically sought a way to enter without acting in any way suspicious, a round-faced boy who was carrying a large book entitled, '_The Myths and Mysteries of Mimbulus Mimbletonia', _looked up at Draco and said, "Oh, hello! Where've you been? I think Harry and Hermione are waiting for you in the common room. I've just been reading this in the library. It's really interesting…" He held up his book and grinned.

Draco let him waffle on about nothing, waiting patiently for Neville Longbottom to state the password. It was Malfoy's only chance of getting in.

"Oh, um, right…the password," Neville mumbled as he glanced at Ron. "_Fatuma Unda!_" The Fat Lady's portrait swung upwards and Neville and Ron entered the common room.

Draco only just caught a glimpse of the scarlet room before he spotted Harry and Hermione. They beamed at him, apparently. Harry called over, "What happened, mate? I think those pigs Crabbe and Goyle knocked Hermione and me out for a while, 'cause we woke up in the grounds, but what about you? You weren't there…"

Hermione interrupted with an anxious squeal, "Are you all right, Ron?"

Draco answered wildly, "Well, um…the gits were wrestling me (you'd have thought they were about to strangle me) but Malfoy showed up then. The idiots turned to him for 'further instruction' and I managed to get out my wand. So then, er…I stunned them and blasted Malfoy with the Leg-Locker Curse, you know, Locomotor Mortis…and got back up here." Harry Potter looked with pride at Ron, and clapped him on the back. "Oh, and I'm ok," Added Draco hastily, looking towards Hermione.

A second later, Hermione rushed over madly and threw her arms around Draco happily. Draco was completely in astonishment, but tried hard to hide his disgust. Hermione whispered, "Well done, Ron," and pressed her lips on his.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Was the first phrase Draco felt like bellowing, but of course he didn't. Instead, to his own amazement, he relaxed and kissed Hermione back. It was rather enjoyable, Malfoy realised, holding Granger close. His hands were around her neck and in her bushy brown hair, her hands on his back.

The kiss deepened, both of them unsure who really had advanced, but neither of them objecting. Draco and Hermione seemed almost lost in time, and lost in each other.

This is the strangest snog I've ever had, he thought, remembering countless other times with some ignorant Slytherin girl. This is also the nicest, I suppose.

Behind them, Harry cleared his throat. Malfoy and Hermione glanced over at him, the kiss finished. He was trying not to smirk, and Draco blushed. Hermione was even redder as she let go of the red haired, freckled boy and moved a little towards the girls' dormitory.

"Hmm, hmm," Malfoy coughed. Just what had come over him? It was all Granger's fault. Filthy mudblood cow. He glared at Hermione, and she, overwhelmed and overjoyed a minute before, quailed nervously under his gaze, before hurrying up into the girls' dormitory.

Angrily getting back into that loathsome character, Draco shrugged at Harry and shoved his way past some chattering first-years up to his own bed.


	6. Me Or Him

That night, Draco lay uncomfortably in Ron's bed, staring at the red hangings. It was unfortunate he'd always hated the colour red. Hopefully he'd be out of the darn Gryffindor Tower by tomorrow night. He could just grab Harry's invisibility cloak now, couldn't he?

No. The Dark Lord's words rang clearly in the night.

_You will become close to Potter. Find out everything about him, every detail. Let him confide his deepest secrets in you, and not suspect a thing. I must know more. _

Why though? What was the need for all this information? Draco thought suspiciously.

How could information help?

_Knowledge is power._

Yes, the knowledge would make the Dark Lord more powerful than he'd ever been, and Harry Potter would have no secrets from him. He'd easily be able to kill Potter.

_Do I want him to kill Potter?_

Do I?

Yes, of course! I hate him, loads of people do. He's an idiot, a stupid celebrity. He's got no parents to mourn him when he's gone, he can go to stay with them. Ha. Serves him right.

His friends would be upset though. Granger and Weasley, crying their hearts out. Ha.

_If you don't help Voldemort to kill Harry, he'll kill __**you.**_

He will, though. He needs to kill Potter, I need to help him. Otherwise I'll be killed.

My parents will suffer too. It's obvious. My friends won't care though.

_What friends? _

I don't have any **real **friends; no one who really cares. Not about me. Sure, about my money, my family, my master, Slytherin…but not me.

_It__'s Potter or me._

It is. It really is. I don't want to die. I don't have a choice. I have to help Voldemort.

And maybe, just maybe, I'll make a friend along the way.

The next morning dawned in a haze of fog. Draco awoke abruptly, his feelings rather changed since the day before. He was so furious at himself…and at Granger too. Stupid Mudblood. Draco couldn't live like that with Hermione looking at him with shining eyes. No way. Not in a million years. But what should he do?

Draco resolved to give her the cold shoulder. How often, after all, had Ron and Hermione been arguing?

Draco smirked at his own brilliance – he could go back to hating Granger like always.

But then, the smugness vanished and was replaced with a sense of shock. He realised he had forgotten to take a larger dose of Polyjuice Potion before bed. He was back to his original, pale self.

Luckily, Harry Potter and Longbottom were still asleep, Thomas and Finnigan long gone from the dormitory. Rummaging under the bed, he found his stash of potion. The bottles were well hidden from view under a pile of Weasley's knitted jumpers that Draco would be steering well clear of; they stank, too.

After taking a long gulp of Polyjuice he fled to the bathroom, clutching the sink as his features distorted madly. He was back to staring at the Weasel's freckle infestation.

All of a sudden, Scarhead barged in, wearing his pyjamas and a concerned face as he raised his eyebrows at Ron's very white face.

For a split second, Draco thought he hadn't transformed yet, but then the horrible sick feeling that came with the Polyjuice Potion appearing in his stomach once again. "I'm ok," Draco muttered, leaning over the sink. "I think I had a bit much for dinner."


End file.
